The Promise
by Forever Tranquility
Summary: As You Like It... A man and woman go through life, and all the things it has to offer. Life, death, and re-birth. The journey is never-ending... One Shot


Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the play "As You Like It", it belongs to the one and only William Shakespeare... I hope you guys like this one.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
**Queen Gaia's P.O.V.**  
  
_All the world's a stage.  
And all the men and women merely players:  
They have their exits and entrances._  
  
He had first seen her when he was at the young age of 4. She was a newborn.  
  
Going to his parents friend's place that day had been dreaded by him for weeks. Being taken away from his friends, only to go see the princess that had been born... and on another planet no less!  
  
He would have questioned this... how was it possible to live on another planet? But he wouldn't ask. Not only did he not know it was possible, all he would get as an answer would be a small reprimand from me, his own mother, about asking to many questions. And as he would leave, I know I would smile, and shake my head at his back. He was quite a character.  
  
He had received his raven black hair from his father. It was soft to the touch. His eyes, however, he had gotten from me. They were a deep, passionate blue. Full of emotions. He had bronze colored skin, and though he is short now, I know he'll be as tall, or even taller than his father someday.  
  
We walked into the palace, a look of absolute boredom on my son's face. I smiled knowingly at him. One day he would thank me for taking him here.  
  
**Endymion's P.O.V.**  
  
_And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages.  
At first the infant, mewling and puking in the nurse's arms._  
  
I walked slowly to the crib, looking down on the small bundle. The girl had golden curly locks of silky hair, and bangs that hung down in her clear sky blue eyes.   
  
She looked up at me in a look of almost of wonderment. Then she clapped her hands together, and smiled brightly at me, cooing and giggling. She reached her hand out, and slowly, I took the chubby little hand into my own, not realizing the smile forming on my face.  
  
Then I noticed the name on the side of the basket, Serenity, and I knew from that moment, that it fit her perfectly.  
  
**10 years later Endy-14, Sere-10**  
  
_And then the whining school boy,  
With his satchel,  
And shining morning face, creeping like snail.  
Unwillingly to school._  
  
"Endy... I really don't want to go to school today..." Serenity whined, digging her heels into the ground, as we were walking to the "school", or private tutor in our case, that resided on the moon, where, needless to say, I had been staying for the past few years.  
  
I stopped also, but didn't let go of her arm.  
  
"Come on Sere..." I pleaded, "If we don't hurry, we'll be late... and you know how Luna gets."  
  
"I know. But geeze!! I spend sooo much time learning in the classroom... I wanna get hands on... ya know?"  
  
"I do... but... we can't exactly do that at the moment... tell you what. Winter vacation is coming up soon, and when it does, I'll take you all over the kingdom's grounds, and teach you everything I know."  
  
"Promise?" she asked me. A cute smile was placed on her face, as she held out her pinky.  
  
"Promise," I stated, putting out my pinky as well, and hooking it with hers.  
  
**8 years later Endy-22, Sere-18  
**  
_And then the lover.  
Sighing like furnace,  
With a woeful ballad.  
Made to his mistress' eyebrow._  
  
I laid in bed quietly, looking at the women next to me.  
  
Her blonde hair was spread out around us, like a fan. Big eyelashes rested lightly on her cheek, covering the beautiful blue eyes that I know were hidden behind the lids. A pert nose rested in the middle of her face, and full pink lips were opened slightly, her breathing shallow, though even.  
  
I took my hand that had been holding hers, and let it trail up her back, past her neck, across her cheek, and to her hair, to lightly tuck a stray strand of hair that had been slightly obscuring her face from my view.  
  
She mumbled something, then let out a small yawn, and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to focus, then looked at me... a look that could bring down any man to his knees... a look that made me want to hold her, kiss her, and tell her anything that she desired.  
  
And I loved her for it.  
  
She smiled sleepily at me, and wrapped her arms tighter around my waist, as I also did to her.  
  
She sighed contently, before quietly whispering, "I love you Endy."  
  
My heart soared. She loved me. A feat I thought almost impossible, but somehow this little angel had done it. She took on the impossible, and won. I owed everything to her.  
  
"I love you too Sere," I stated quietly, and we both drifted off into our dreamland.  
  
**One year later Endy-23, Sere-19**  
  
_Then a soldier,  
Full of strange oaths,  
And bearded like the pard,  
Jealous in honor,  
Sudden and quick in quarrel,  
Seeking the bubble of reputation.  
Even in the cannon's mouth.  
_  
"Endy... promise me you'll come back..." she almost begged me. And it tore my heart in two to think that she would think I wouldn't.  
  
"I promise Sere. I love you too much not to," I stated seriously, though I smiled down at her. And then, as an afterthought I grabbed her pinky with mine, to let her know I didn't intend to break this promise.  
  
"Ok... just so you promise..." she said smiling at my gesture.  
  
"I do. I'll be back for you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Endy."  
  
And after a mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss, I pulled away from her, said one last good-bye, and I departed to the ship that would take me away. Away from the place I grew up in. To the battle scene that I knew would horrify me. Away from the people I cared about, and away from the one woman I loved with all my heart. But I had made a promise to come back to her. And I intended to keep that promise.  
  
**A couple weeks later**  
  
I had been stuck on this ship for weeks. And quite frankly, I was growing tired of it. It smelled terrible. I hadn't been able to shave in a while, and a beard was growing, quite heftily I might add. And the men talked only of the women they had had, and it was making me sick. To think that they actually treated something so fragile as a woman that way. But one day, the topic changed into something I wished they had not ever brought up.  
  
"So have any of you ever seen the moon princess? Quite a catch she is. I would love to get my hands on that little girl."  
  
I had heard him talking. Talking of the only woman that I loved. And I felt sudden jealousy. Jealous that a man would even think of touching her. And after the jealousy wore off, rage tooks its place. She was mine. And mine only.  
  
I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, I quickly threw my fist into his nose, satisfied when I heard a small 'crack' and saw blood starting to pour out of it.  
  
"The hell?" the man asked before getting up to look at me.  
  
I knew the cold look on my face was there. And I knew the rage I felt from earlier was still plain as day on my face.  
  
His face showed slight fear, but was soon replaced with a look of mocking.  
  
"What's the matter 'boy'?" he smirked.  
  
He said it in a way that would make you think that he was trying to offend me. It didn't work. But it did give me a reason to punch him again. And I did.  
  
"Ah... shit!" he yelled, holding his left eye.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ talk about the moon princess like that again," I stated, my voice deadly.  
  
"Why would you care?? Oh... I get it. You're that _prince from earth_ that she's been _entertaining_ for the past year. Don't worry kid. She'll drop you once she tires of you. And then she'll find herself a _real_ man," he snickered.  
  
I went to go at him again, but a friendly hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I turned to see Andrew, the only friend I had made since I got here. He was Sere's cousin.  
  
"Hey... You know Sere wouldn't want you to do this..." he said sternly.  
  
"Yah... you're right..." I trailed off, then turned to the other guy again, "Don't you _ever_ let me hear you talking about her again. Cause next time I won't be so forgiving," and with that we walked out of the room. Not once looking back.  
  
A couple weeks after the whole ordeal, I was finally able to return home. The war was being _negotiated_, and terms were being set.  
  
I walked into the room that Sere and I shared, and noticed she wasn't there. But a young maid was.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you know where Serenity is?" I asked. I believe I startled her a bit, but she quickly answered.  
  
"Oh, your highness," she exclaimed bowing, before straightening again, "She is at a meeting of the kings and queens of the other planets. They have been discussing the terms of the alliances of the planets."  
  
"Thank you," I smiled, and with that I turned and walked to the meeting room. As I opened the doors, I heard Serenity talking. I watched a little longer before clearing my throat.  
  
The others all looked at me, and when Sere did, her face went from stern to relief, and finally to happiness.  
  
"Um... the meeting will be dismissed for now. Thank you," she said quietly, keeping up the queenly image that she had. She smiled at her mother, who smiled back, and then left the room, leaving Sere and I alone.  
  
She ran into my waiting arms and hugged me tightly, burying her head into my chest.  
  
"Oh god... Endy... I've been so lonely without you here... you have no idea how much I've missed you," she cried happily.  
  
"Probably not as much as I've missed you," I smiled, tilting her chin up to look at me.  
  
Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks, her hair was mussed, her eyes bright with unshed tears still gathered in them, her whole face was rosy, and her mouth was in a small smile.  
  
And I thought she couldn't look any better than she did now. (Later on I would realize how wrong I was. She kept getting prettier and prettier everytime, never ceasing to amaze me.)  
  
"I love you," I stated, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Endy," she said, smiling brightly.  
  
I slowly pulled her into a kiss that shook my very core and rocked my soul.  
  
"Serenity, there is something I must ask you," I said, after pulling away.  
  
She knew I was serious when I used her full name. And for a moment she looked a little confused, and frightened, but that all subsided when I took one of her hands into mine, and smiled gently.  
  
I fingered the box in my pocket, and then slowly withdrew the box from where it had been.  
  
"Serenity... I love you more than I could ever say in words... And I know I don't deserve you, but I am asking you... on bended knee," I said getting on one knee, "To be my wife, and make me the happiest man alive."  
  
More tears came to her eyes, and she nodded, not being able to speak. I quickly stood and picked her up, twirling her around as she laughed merrily. When I put her down, I took out the simple ring. It was a golden band with a pure diamond in the center, and a blue sapphire on either side of it.  
  
"You know Endy... it is _I_ who doesn't deserve _You_," she stated looking at the ring, before looking back at me fondly.  
  
"No, I don't believe so... but... maybe us two _undeserving people_ deserve each other?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
She only laughed. A laugh I definitely loved. And I was insanely happy. Because now, this beautiful angel was all mine.  
  
**2 years later, and a few months after the wedding Endy-25, Sere-21**  
  
_And then the justice,  
In fair round belly,  
With good caponlind',  
With eyes severe,  
And beard of formal cut.  
Full of wise saws and modern instances;  
And so he plays his part.  
The sixth age shifts into the lean and slippere'd pantaloon,  
With spectacles on nose, and pouch on side,  
His youthful hose well sav'd._  
  
"Come with me _Endy_, and together, you and I can rule the universe," Beryl laughed evilly.  
  
I couldn't even bare to look at her. She disgusted me. Not only by the sickeningly sweet way she _tried_ to say my name, but she wanted to rule with evil, while my lovely wife wanted to rule with good. Evil, I knew would be this universe's downfall. And I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"Never... I'd rather die than rule with anyone except my wife. Especially with_ you_," I spat at her. And I knew it would make her angry. I was right.  
  
"Fine, then you shall perish!" And with that, we were engaged in battle.  
  
I knew Serenity stood near, fear etched in her features. I knew she wanted me to be safe, and I wanted to promise her I would be, but for some reason, I knew I wouldn't.  
  
At a wrong move on my part, Beryl took a plunge, and hit me dead in the chest with her sword.  
  
I could hear Serenity scream and suddenly, my head was in her lap and she was crying, the tears falling down her face helplessly. I reached up slowly to wipe them off, and I smiled sadly at her.  
  
"You know I'll always love you," I choked out.  
  
"Endy... please don't say that. I know you'll be ok..." she trailed off, at a loss for words.  
  
"It's ok... cause I know we'll find each other again. I love you no matter what."  
  
"I love you too, Endy. Promise me... you won't forget me... that you'll always find your way back to me," she cried softly.  
  
"I promise," I smiled, locking her pinky with my own.  
  
I could feel myself getting weaker, and I knew Sere could feel it too.  
  
"I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she said smiling sadly at our locked fingers. "And I'll find my way to you too."  
  
_A world too wide for his shrunk shank;  
And his big manly voice,  
Turning again toward childish treble,  
Pipes and whistles in his sound.  
Last scene of all,  
that ends this strange eventful history,  
Is second childishness, and mere oblivion,  
Sans teeth,  
Sans eyes,  
Sans taste,  
Sans everything._  
  
And with that, I had died. Don't ask me how I knew... it's just... I did. I was blinded by a bright light, and while I seemed to float in time, I knew that I'd never get to grow to be forty, to talk to my kids and tell them the story of their mother and I. Of how two best friends fell in love. I wouldn't be able to grow old with the one I loved. But somehow, it didn't seem to matter all that much. Somehow I knew I would meet her again.  
  
When the bright light dimmed, I found myself on the battle ground again, looking over my body that Sere held.  
  
She did not sob, but simply smiled at my direction around where I was floating, and for some reason, I think she felt me there.  
  
"Now, you're next," Beryl screamed.  
  
Serenity knew she could not kill Beryl, so I believe she took the only option that was opened to her.  
  
"I would rather kill myself than die by the evil hands of you," Serenity cried.  
  
She quickly pulled the sword out of my lifeless body and plunged it into herself.  
  
I nearly screamed out for her at first, but then realized... something good would come out of all of this.  
  
I heard a voice scream, "You took away my daughter and her loved one... now I believe it only fair I do away with you."  
  
It had been the voice of Queen Serenity. After killing Beryl, she looked at my body and her daughter's body before smiling softly.  
  
"May you all have a good future. There will be troubled times... but I know you will come together once again."  
  
And with that I disappeared.  
  
_And now perhaps a new beginning... is just what was needed._  
  
Darien Chiba jolted up as the alarm clock went off again.  
  
It had been the _same_ dream. The dream of his past. How did he know? He just did. Simple as that. And since this dream had come, he had been searching for this Serenity. And even if this girl didn't recognize him... he knew she would one day.  
  
He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. As far as he was concerned it had been a fairly normal day.  
  
After school had been out, he walked down the street, planning on heading toward the Crown to get his usual black coffee.  
  
Then he felt something hit his head and bounce off.  
  
'What the...' he looked down, and noticed it was a piece of crumpled up paper. He picked it up, opened it, and discovered it to be a math test with a big 39 on the top marked in red.  
  
"Geeze, are you really lazy, or just incredibly stupid?" he asked the girl that had thrown the paper who was now in front of him.  
  
"What was THAT?" she asked... he could tell she was trying to hide her anger, but wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
He looked up to her face and almost gasped out loud. It was her! His eyes went wide for a milli-second before going to their regular size.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Serena... or Sere.... what's it to _you_?" she asked.  
  
He let out a sigh before saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. What do you say you and I go to the Crown over there, and we could talk about this over a sundae or something. My treat... maybe I can even help you with this," he smiled charmingly at her, pointing to the math paper.  
  
"You promise?" she asked, smiling. She could tell she was going to like this guy. Even though he had insulted her earlier... she was more a second impression kind of girl... of course, the mention of food 'did' have a little to do with it.  
  
"Promise," he smiled, taking his pinky with hers.  
  
He saw a sliver of recognition pass through her eyes, but it was quickly gone, and she smiled brightly.  
  
It almost took his breath away. He had missed that smile so much.  
  
"What's your name, by the way?"  
  
"Darien," I smiled down at her.  
  
"Alright then, _Darien_... let's go!" she laughed, pulling him to the arcade.  
  
He laughed with her. He could tell already, being with this girl was going to be an interesting ride.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Ah done!! Yay! What do you all think? Another spur of the moment typing. I was looking through an old folder and found this little piece from the play and decided, "Why not?", this could turn out to be a fairly interesting story. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
Forever Tranquility 


End file.
